Troubles at the beach
by That-other-dude
Summary: "Alright, let's have some fun under the sun!" Which for Takuya, ends up becoming a completely different kind of fun.


Heya. This is a short story featuring some of Takuya's troubles when he goes to the beach with his buddies. I tried to make it a fun and silly story, but I'm not sure how it turned out. But anyway, please enjoy this story!

**Troubles at the beach**

"Alright, let's have some fun under the sun!"

You scream that at the sea by the beach after changing into your swimming gear. Why are you at the beach, you ask? That's a very good question. The main reason was to have a relaxing break from all the study you've been doing. Wait, that's right. You don't study. So why the hell are you here? Probably because there was nothing else to do, and going to the beach is something that has been used so many times it's cliche.

But anyway, your friend, Miyamoto Kouji, just came out and nonchalantly replied "actually, it's forecasted to rain today. So good luck with that."

You can't help but stare at him as if he were holding a "kick me" sign. Why today, of all days, will it rain? None of the other days have, so why should today be the odd one out? And to top it all off, you bought your lucky swimsuit! Feeling like you've been cursed or something, you shake your fist at the so far clear sky and scream "curse you, unknown fanfic writer! Just why do you have to ruin my day, eh? Why? WHYYY?"

The others just stare at you like your some demented maniac, which you are sometimes, especially now since you just broke the fourth-wall. You notice them looking at you, and ask "what?" They just shrug and continue preparing umbrellas, blankets, ice-cream, wooden bats etc as if nothing happened.

You walk over to Shibuyama Junpei, who's a year older than you, and ask "hey, where's Izumi?" He looks from what he was doing (which was assembling the chocolate fountain he bought along) and says "dunno. Still changing, I guess."

"Changing, huh..." you mumble as you start to ponder the meaning behind what your friend said. Changing would mean putting on a swimsuit, which would involve taking off the clothes in order to get into the swimwear. And since it's Izumi taking off her clothes in order to put on her swimsuit...

*spluuurt* Suddenly, blood starts spurting out of your nose and luckily, Junpei was in the way so he got a good soaking. Jumping up in surprise, Junpei asks "Haaah, what the hell, what's wrong with you? Why did blood just start pouring out of your nose like that? Ew! It's sticky! EW! Aww, damn! Now I'm gonna have to wash it off!" And with that, he ran off in the direction of the boys changing room, which wasn't the most convenient option. It was a disturbing sight, especially as all of Junpei's blood covered flab was moving up and down, up and down...

As this was happening, the others (minus Izumi) just stared in amazement. Kimura Kouichi, who was Kouji's brother, came over and asked "Hey, what was that all about? How come blood just started spurting out of your nose? Are you having wierd and perverted thoughts again?" "Of course not," you reply weakly while looking around with shifty eyes. "I would never think of those sort of things, would I?"

Kouichi just looked at you suspiciously, and walked back to help the others set things up, leaving you in bewilderment. There was no way that that happened because you were picturing Izumi naked, right? It must have been the heat. Yeah, it's the heat. Not imagining what Izumi's body looks like. The smooth skin, those curves... It's definitely not because I was thinking about Izumi, you convince yourself.

Coincidentally, just as you were thinking that, Izumi Orimoto, your crush, your love, and also the person you occasionally stalk walks out of the changing rooms. You catch a glimpse of here figure in your eyes. In fact, those curves (especially around the chest) just seem more prominent, and her skin just seems to glow. She looks so hot in that pink swimsuit that shows just enough to get you thinking about what may lay underneath that fabric. You get feeling in your head; a feeling of dizziness. It feels familiar to you, and you wonder why it is so. And then you remember. It was before blood started spurting out of your nose. And sure enough, blood starts spurting with even more force out of your nose and you start falling backwards and out of consciousness.

However, just before your eyes close completely, you catch a glimpse of Izumi looking incredibly stunned and standing there drenched in your blood. And only one thought drifts through your mind: 'she's looking good today'.


End file.
